Jerry Toppazzini
Jerome Toppazzini (born July 29, 1931 in Copper Cliff, Ontario, Canada) is a retired Canadian ice hockey forward. Also on October 16, 1960 Jerry Toppazzini (playing for Boston at this time) became the last forward to play goal in an NHL game at this date players hadn't been in goal since 1941. Boston's goalie Don Simmons was cut under the eye by a shot by Chicago's Eric Nesterenko with 30 seconds left in the game. Jerry did not want to wait for the Black Hawks "House Goalie" to suit up so he went in net instead. He did not face any shots as the final few seconds ticked down. Playing Career He played junior for the Copper Cliff Redmen, St Catharines TeePees, and the Barrie Flyers, winning the Memorial Cup in 1951 with the Flyers. Toppazzini began his National Hockey League career with the Boston Bruins. During the February 7, 1957 game versus the Detroit Red Wings at Detroit, the Bruins were leading 1-0 with less than three minutes to play. Ted Lindsay and Jerry Toppazzini were pursing the puck when Lindsay hit Toppazzini in the face with his stick. Lindsay was given a high-sticking penalty and a misconduct but no suspension. Toppazzini suffered several broken bones in his face, a broken nose and broken teeth. He remained in Detroit for over a month where he had surgery to repair the broken bones and plastic surgery to fix the damaged flesh. He was the Bruins leading scorer when he was injured and returned to action in March. The injury affected his play during the playoffs, as he tallied only one assist but he recovered to have seven more effective seasons for the Bruins. He would also play with the Detroit Red Wings and Chicago Black Hawks. His NHL career lasted from 1952 to 1964 and in that time he played in three National Hockey League All-Star Games. He retired in 1968. In the NHL Toppazzini played in 783 regular season games and scored 163 goals and 244 assists. In the playoffs he scored 13 goals and 9 assists in 40 games. Toppazzini's brother Zellio also played in the NHL. He is the great uncle of NHL player Justin Williams. Coaching Career Toppazzini was the player-coach of the Port Huron Flags of the International Hockey League in 1967-68. His next head coach job was with the Springfield Kings of the American Hockey League for the 1972-73 and 1973-74 seasons. He then became the coach of his hometown Sudbury Wolves of the Ontario Hockey Association in 1975-76 and 1976-77. Gallery 27Mar1958-Toppazzini_finger.jpg|Jerry Toppazzini salutes the Ranger fans after scoring the overtime winner in Game 2 of the 1958 Semi-finals. External Links * Category:Sudbury Wolves coaches Category:Springfield Kings coaches Category:Port Huron Flags coaches Category:Born in 1931 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Pittsburgh Hornets players Category:St. Catharines Teepees players Category:Barrie Flyers players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Los Angeles Blades players Category:Port Huron Flags players Category:Copper Cliff Redmen players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Retired in 1968